saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Saiyuki Drama CD - On the Jeep
English Translation Hakkai: All right, it's about time to set off. We haven't forgotten anything, have we? Looking at this map, our setting-off point isn't too far from the next town, so if all goes well we'll get there before sunset. *starts Jeep* So, for today, yoroshiku onegaishimasu! All: Saiyuki Reload Special Drama CD: On The Jeep playing the "word train" game, presumably to pass the time on the car Goku: "Ko"... "ko"... "korokke" croquette..... Sanzo: That was already said a long time ago. Goku: Ehhh? Hakkai: And it was Goku yourself who just said "croquette" too. Gojyo: There should be a lot more words that start with "ko", right? Goku: Nnngh... ah! "konbiifu"! beef Hakkai: "Fu"... "fukidamari" pile of fallen leaves Sanzo: "Ri"... "ryuumachi" rheumatism Gojyo: Don't say that sort of life-sapping phrase, wouldja? "Chi"... "chi"... "chika"... "chika"... "Chikadensha" of an H-game Hakkai: You're one to talk, Gojyo. Sanzo: And who knows where there might be some public-enemy erokappa that thinks these sorts of phrases are quite strenghtening instead. I admit that this repartee between Gojyo and Sanzo is nearly impossible to translate because I can't read the original Japanese to figure out what they're going on about Gojyo: I don't know, I don't care. What do you guys take me for, anyway? All three: Erokappa. Sanzo: Aren't you? Gojyo: Don't say that like you're so surprised. Hakkai: Goku, he said "chikadensha". Goku: "Densha"... "sha sha?" mispronounced "sashyo", which I think is a type of silk cloth/veil Gojyo: That doesn't have "ya" in it. Goku: "Sha"... "sha"... "shaabetto" sorbet Hakkai: "Toutemu pooru" pole Sanzo: "Ru"... "rukeichi" place for exiles, like a prison colony - think the original use of Australia Gojyo: "Chi"... "chi"... why is it "chi" again? Goku: On purpose. Hakkai: He did it on purpose. Gojyo: Dammit. "Chi"... "chi"... "chika"... "chika"... "chiizukorokke" croquette Goku: But "croquette" was taken already! Gojyo: You just said "croquette" earlier, but I said "cheese croquette". Goku: Then "miito korokke" croquette, "kanikurimu korokke" croquette, those are all okay to say now? Hakkai: Rice croquette, curry croquette, croquette sandwich are all fair game too! Sanzo: Croquettes are croquettes, shut up already. pause Goku: Why are croquettes called croquettes? Gojyo: Dunno. Hakkai: They were originally garnishes for Western cooking, a type of food called "koroketto". Goku: Ohhh. ... where are we in the game now? Gojyo: Ugh, lets just give it up. Sanzo: Too much trouble. Hakkai: Didn't everyone want to play it in the first place because we were all bored? Sanzo: Traveling is just boring altogether. Goku: Yeah, we're even bored of "word train" already. Gojyo: We're not little kids, isn't there something else we can play? Goku: How about a singalong? Like "a chorus of frogs", that sort of thing. Gojyo: Spare me. Sanzo: Everyone just shut up and sit quietly. starts snoring Gojyo: Hey! Sanzo: Aah? Gojyo: What do you mean "aah", you just fell asleep, didn't you? Sanzo: No I didn't. Hakkai: That's so terrible. You just fall right asleep while someone's hard at work driving for you. Goku: Hey, Hakkai, how about we play a game where whoever falls asleep gets punished by the rest of us? Gojyo: Ah? Sanzo: Pointless. Hakkai: That sounds good. Then, for the person who falls asleep, I will... Goku: Hakkai will? Hakkai: Kiss him. Goku: Eugh... Hakkai: On the lips. Gojyo: AGH! Quick! Goku! Sing a chorus of frogs! Goku: Frog... frog song... Sanzo: Frog... Hakkai: Ahh, I was juuuust joking~ Gojyo: That was a joke that'd scare people to death. Goku: Even Sanzo sang a couple of words too! Sanzo: Don't crack such stupid jokes, concentrate on driving. Hakkai: Yes, yes~ pause Goku: Hey, Hakkai? Hakkai: What is it? Goku: We're not lost, are we? Hakkai: No, we're not lost. Goku: Oh. Is that so. cigarette lighting sounds Goku: The wind is so comfortable... Gojyo: It's been pretty hot these couple of days. Hakkai: Today is really a good day for a drive. Sanzo: Aren't we driving every day anyway, regardless of the weather? Goku: Again with the mood-destroying talk. Gojyo: Who do you think is the reason that I'm always sitting on this sausagefest jeep every day anyway, you shitty monk? Sanzo: Aah? I don't remember ever asking for it! Hakkai: Please settle down, there's no reason to dig up the past when we've come this far already. Goku: Sooooo bored, I just can't settle down quietly. Gojyo: Aaah, well, at least no enemies are attacking us on these sorts of days, right guys? Hakkai: There's nothing better than peace, right? Sanzo: Humph! It's just that you're burning up from being celibate too long, haven't you? Gojyo: Ohhh~ You've finally cracked and started to say unclean words, eh? Oh greatest and holiest of monks. Goku: Gojyo is burning up? Gojyo: No I'm not! And by the way, don't go around assuming that I haven't touched a girl recently! Hakkai: Eh, is it not true? Sanzo: That desperate face is just too obvious. Gojyo: Hah? Don't lump me in with you unpopular dorks. A cute nice-guy can play around all he wants! Goku: Eh? How so? Hakkai: For the purposes of education, I would also like to know. Please bestow upon us the secret to your mesmerizing handsomeness. Sanzo: All right, hurry up. Gojyo: Uhhh, maybe I've changed my mind. Goku: What?! Hakkai: Such a disappointment. Gojyo: Why do I have to share my sex life with you guys in broad daylight, anyway? Sanzo: Because we're bored. Goku: I bet Gojyo definitely hasn't gotten some. Hakkai: We just can't expect anything too interesting out of him. Gojyo: Hey, don't talk smack about me to my face, willya? pause Goku: This mountain road is awfully long. Hakkai: That's true... I'm not lost, mind you. Goku: Okay. Gojyo: ... having said that, it still kind of seems like we are. Sanzo: It's not like we've gotten to somewhere that looks populated. Goku: Right now we're on a really tall mountain, aren't we? Sanzo: Guess so, the temperature has fallen. Gojyo: Though, speaking of low temperatures... Goku: *sneezes* Aah... Sanzo: There's a gust of cold wind. Gojyo: The darkness around here makes it seem more like dusk than daytime. Sanzo: A fog is rising. Goku: Wow~ it's all white ahead, I can't see a thing! Hakkai: Can I ask you all a question? Sanzo: Speak. Hakkai: Do you guys like camping? Gojyo: So that's how it is! Goku: Ahhh, we still got lost! Hakkai: It's very strange. According to the map, there should be a town nearby. Gojyo: Why do you always say that?! Sanzo: Could be that things have changed after the Minus Wave... Hakkai: Ohh, that makes sense! Sanzo: If you thought things through beforehand, you should have noticed before we got on this mountain! Goku: Ah! A rarity! Hakkai is getting yelled at now. Gojyo: Ahem! Sanzo's annoyance is not without reason~ Sanzo: I've run out of cigarettes! Goku: Ahh, so that's why you wanted to get to the next town quickly. Hakkai: Yelling at me just for this little reason, really this is just about Sanzo wanting to take out his temper on something. Sanzo: The reality is that you got lost in the first place! Hakkai: Then if you would allow me to speak, shouldn't it usually be the copilot's job to navigate properly? Sanzo: Huh? Goku: Ooh... Gojyo: Those two sitting in front are going at it hammer and tongs, eh? Sanzo: You're the one driving Jeep, don't aim your accusations at me! Hakkai: If you had the spare time to take a nap, why couldn't you have the time to cooperate and help everyone out? Sanzo: Compared to me, the two idiots in the backseat are even less helpful! Hakkai: Which is why I'm talking to you instead. Because the two in the backseat can't even read a map. Sanzo: The two in the backseat being too stupid to read maps, that's not my fault now is it?! Gojyo: *sigh* Hakkai: Sanzo, you're the one steering us, you know. Sanzo: Cheh. Gimme the map. Where are we now? Hakkai: The geography seems to have changed starting around here. Sanzo: So that three-way fork just now is right here... if the valley was blocked here, then the road would connect that way, and so we could only have gone around in this direction, right? Goku: Huh, somehow they've made up. Gojyo: If we knew this was going to happen, maybe we should also have started blowing up too? Hakkai: Then lets backtrack to the original road and drive downwards instead. drip Goku: Aah? Gojyo: Are you kidding me? Raining just at this moment... Goku: The skies were all clear a moment ago! Hakkai: What should we do? Maybe we should find somewhere to take shelter from the rain. Sanzo: We already know that the town is close; instead of camping out, we may as well just drive on. Hakkai: All right. Goku, Gojyo, keep your eyes peeled for any signs of the town. Gojyo: Roger that. Goku: But Sanzo, are you all right? Sanzo: Why? Goku: Hakkai said that rain is bad for your hair *whap* ouch! Sanzo: Shut up and keep looking! Gojyo: Ah! Over there! Isn't that the town? Hakkai: Where? Goku: Ah! I see it! Look, over there next to that mountain! Sanzo: Yep, that's it. Gojyo: Such a large town has to have a proper hotel and everything. Hakkai: That's true. I'm going to accelerate now. laughs Gojyo: What's so funny, Goku? You're laughing really creepily. Goku: Ah, I was just thinking - Hakkai, no matter how much we travel we'll still never get bored. Hakkai: That's true. Sanzo: If I accidentally fall asleep and get kissed "kisu", that'd be completely unbearable. laughs Sanzo: What now? Gojyo: You, saying something like "kisu", even old geezers don't say that kind of thing anymore! Hakkai: You know, if anyone said "kisu", then their target would instantly start blushing. Goku: Plus, when it's Sanzo saying it, it sounds even weirder! Sanzo: Shut up! I'll kill you all! Gojyo: If you knew you'd get embarrassed, you really shouldn't have said that! Hakkai: At least you should say "kuchizuke" or "sebbun". Goku: But either of those are still hilarious. Gojyo: What about "chuu"? out Hakkai: All right, I'm sure you're all tired out. Rest well tonight, please. Our journey is still very long. See you tomorrow! Credits *translation from cougarfang of livejournal Category:Drama CD